An Unusual Valentine's Card
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: A series of short stories, unusual and short Valentine's cards.
1. Nikola

_My friend and I were talking about Valentine and I got an idea. _

_A series of Valentine stories._

_P.S. Thank you Lucy for your help._

* * *

**~ Nikola ~**

* * *

You know I don't like cliché but when it comes to Valentine I can't help myself. On contrary it is a great day to reveal all the feelings I have been hiding for so long.  
Yesterday in the evening I was siting on my comfortable sofa and as always I had a glass of red wine in my hand. Everytime I took a sip of the delicate red liquid your face appeared in front of my eyes. Your blue eyes, the eyes I am always lost into. Your eyes, that give me a deep look like a well.  
You were looking at me. When your lips moved and I saw your face, beating of my heart became faster. At that moment**,** I wished you were here, next to me, drinking wine and letting me listen to your calm voice. I wanted to talk to you, I missed your voice, I missed your smile. I reached out to touch your face. Your expression startled me. It changed so quickly from a lovely smile to an expression of sadness. There was no flame of happiness and no mischievous wink in your eyes. I couldn't see your smile anymore. I was cold. Chill in the air made my body tremble and I felt like I was falling into a bottomless hole. Maybe I drank too much wine and my vampire body wasn't able to handle the alcohol and it made me feel desperate. Maybe it was only a sign of something, of something I am not sure I want to think about.  
I am grateful for even a short moment when I can be with you, moment when I can share a talk with you. Your presence is somehow healing for me. You are always saving me from loneliness.  
There is no word I could use to explain what you do to me, how you make me feel. We have known each other for a long time and I always had feelings for you from the very first time I saw you. From that moment on I knew you would be the love of my life and a curse at the same time.  
I love you and I always will. Let me hope at least that maybe one day you will return me your love.

With love,  
your secret vampire


	2. Helen

**~Helen~**

* * *

A blank sheet of paper is lying on the table and I don't know what to start with. I don't know why I am writing this. Maybe it's been a long time since we saw each other and I kind of hoped that this Valentine's Day Card would make you come see me again.

This lovely day convinced me to stop for a while and remember the moments when I was with you. I had a lot of friends and some of them became my lovers. Everyone I was in love with was important for me. They left trails of their love in my heart and I will never forget. But it's time to move on. I'm scared. If I had to go through another death of the love of my life I fear I would fall into pieces and would never recover. Although I seem like a strong woman, I am also a human being with feelings and emotions. I tried to push my feelings aside and I was successful until my lips met yours.

You woke me up. Literally. I found a reason to do something I had never expected I would do. And the reason is you. You changed the spin of my world. This is something new for me, something I have never felt. Everytime my fingers briefly touched my lips I could feel your kiss as if it was yesterday when our lips met and we kissed goodbye. I could feel your warm breath on my skin, I remember when your fingers touched my face and my body was trembling under the softness of your skin. You asked if I was cold and it made me smile. Your arms embraced me. I pressed my body against yours so my heart could feel the heartbeat in your chest. It was amazing, it felt like our hearts found each other and started beating simultaneously. Everytime I closed my eyes I could see your brown eyes and red lips smiling at me.

This is one of the best memories I have, the memory of our kiss. I said I haven't been kissed like that in a very long time and I meant it. You can't imagine how much I suffer because you aren't here. I wish you were by my side so I wouldn't feel alone.

So here I am, with my heart open waiting for you to answer my Valentine card,

_Your Secret Doctor_

* * *

P.S. Thank you _Aerii_ for your help, my dear beta-reader.


	3. Will

**~ William ~****  
**

* * *

_You are the light of my life. _

I felt like I was in the heart of a hurricane that had been sent from the heavens. There were no traces of the sun, but I didn't even run from the rain. I kept drowning in the shadows of my past, I was afraid what would happen in the present, and I was curious about my future. From the moment I met you, when you showed me a completely different life, I knew you would be the stable point of my life's journey.

I didn't belong to anyone, no place was my home until you took me into your world, until you took me into the light and I will forever be grateful for that. For every time I was falling apart there was your soul to guide me. Many times I was close to breaking, there was something inside saying it wasn't over and that there would always be a hope. It was your voice. I followed you, I chose the same journey as you, I gave you my life. I didn't need anything just a sense of knowing that I would see your face. I was and I will always be willing to sacrifice my life for you; we have been through a lot, and I know you would do the same for me. You make me feel so safe, every time you say „Everything is going to be alright," I believe you. Whatever happens I am ready; the storm can come and I will be by your side because I know you will be standing next to me, showing me that we still have a solid ground to stand on.

Who was I without you? Who would I be without you? Nothing seems to matter now as long as I have you. You, my light. We don't know where it ends, but if we stay together we will survive. You don't know what you mean to me. You are just like the sun. My personal sun.

The letter was supposed to remain anonymous. I am sure you knew who was the secret author of this Valentine's Card from the very first sentence because you know me as well as I know you.

Thank you for everything, and thank you for being yourself.

_Your Protégé_

* * *

Thank you _Arones_ for your help. You rock._  
_


	4. Abby

**~Abby~**

* * *

I remember the first time when we met, when you opened the front door of the monumental building of Sanctuary and your eyes made a contact with mine. You were in shock for a moment but it was kind of funny. You checked my body from the top to bottom and your shocked face changed into a smile. I was sure you forgot all the words you've learned during your whole life because you didn't seem to react. You looked like a child who got a surprise. I will never forget that moment.

This is our first Valentine's Day we can spend together, enjoy our love and happiness. But it is also a opportune moment to be completely honest with you. I lied to you. I lied when I said I knew you from school where we trained together. I was pushed into this by my boss who wanted to have someone inside the Sanctuary Network. I was stupid to let this happen, but at the same time it was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I met you.

I met you and my life changed. You showed me that there were still good men on Earth. You gave me reason to believe in myself and to hold on the things I do.

I should feel ashamed of what happened but I'm not. I am sorry I lied, yetI didn't have another choice. I hope you will forgive me. I love you; I love you more than anyone else and I don't know what would I do if I lost you. You are the only point between the world of reality and the world of abnormalities. You are the man who gives me hope that there is always something good in all of the bad things that wait for us behind every corner. You keep me going; you give me the strength to breathe. Your hands lead me the way you go and they never let me fall. I am grateful for that. I hope our relationship will have a chance to grow, to get to another level.

My heart beats for you. My soul belongs to you.

I am yours.

_Your Secret FBI Agent_

* * *

P.S: Thank you again, _Arones_, for your help. I really appreciate it.

I would like to thank to all of you who keep reading my story. I really appreciate your reviews. It means a lot to me.  
You make me happy, you can't even imagine how much. Thank you, your Sammie


	5. BigGuy

**~Big Guy~**

* * *

_Cover my eyes, cover my ears. I wish it was a lie. _

It's been a long time since you left. They say time heals, but why does it still hurt so much? I am not sure if I can write. I am not good at writing at all. I have never written a letter, this one is my first. It makes me happy that it will belong to you.

Whenever you were close to me, you were like the sun. Your look made me wonder, your smile pushed away all the fears I had, your childish laughter could stop the time. Memories of the first day we met couldn't be forgotten. The door opened and you came through. You were shy but you weren't afraid to come right in front of me. Your small figure was fragile so I stood still to not scare you. You were small, I was tall, and you had to look up to see my face. When you pointed your little finger at me I jumped up. I have never been as close to any child as I was to you in that moment. Your feet moved back and I could see the fear in your eyes. Your face was puzzled. I was confused.

After I heard you laughing I felt like a heavy stone fell down from my heart. I didn't want my first experience with a child to be bad. The feeling of relief filled me. Your tiny body started approaching me and your hands embraced my feet. I burst out laughing. I bent down and picked you up into my arms. You were an interesting child. Our friendship was very different, but it meant a lot to me. We were best friends.

Years were passing by and you were growing older. You have grown into a beauty. I still can see the school boys' faces when you showed up in the crowd in front of the school building. I was siting in the car, waiting for you. My eyes followed your steps. I wanted to protect you.

It feels like nothing changed. The need to protect you is still in my heart even if you aren't here. I wish it was easier to deal with the loss.

I still believe you are out there. I miss you.

_Your Hairy Nanny_

* * *

_P.S. Thank you Arones for your help, you are the best beta-reader I could ever ask for :) I appreciate your help and support.  
_

_I would like to thank you for your reviews, they mean so much to me. I can't find the best words to describe how I feel. You are amazing.  
_


	6. John

**~John~**

* * *

_Even in my darkest time you gave me light._

Before I met you I was lost. Before I fell in love with you I was alone. My heart didn't have anything to beat for until the moment my eyes saw your face. When you came into my life I felt like my heart woke up. I found my happines, my sun that made my life bright, my soulmate. The person I wanted to live for, to die for. It was very easy to fall in love with you. I never knew this kind of love could ever feel so right. I was afraid you wouldn't return my feelings.

It was something my heart was willing to risk because it felt so real and promising. I needed you. You became my obsession. I was following yours steps wherever your feet took you. I was sitting next to you on a bench in the park you have always gone to. I watched you closely but carefully, to not disturb you or be revealed. It took me a while to finally say a word to you.

I was shy like a school boy in front of his first girlfriend. Your angelic voice was a music to my ears. I knew every inch of your skin, I could sense the smell of your hair, I felt your embrace everytime I was cold. I can never forget the way you held your arms around me.

The safety of your arms was amazing. Your body and mine were in an embrace and the world around us disappeared. It was only you and me. Your heart and mine. Your breath against the skin of my neck; my voice whispering words of love into your ear. I will never forget what we had.

We have lived many years together but everything changed; you have changed. I am not the same. To be honest, I think we don't know each other anymore. You pushed me away and closed your heart. You didn't want to let me in again. You turned your back on me. I suffered and I still suffer from your hatred. I wish I could turn back time and start again. I would do a lot of things differently. I would choose the light side of my life, not the dark one. My feelings towards you have not changed. I love you and my heart beats for you no matter what happened.

You will always be the love of my life. Remember that, for all eternity.

_Your Secret Lover_

* * *

_To be honest, John's Valentine's Card was the hadest one to write for me. I couldn't identify with him. I am sure if I wrote it in my first language, I would do it better. It's hard to write in english when I don't know the right words. And John is a complicated character.  
_

_I hope you liked it.  
_

P.S. Thank you _Arones_ for your help. And I am sorry for all the tears and pain you had to go through because of BigGuy's Valentine's Card. _  
_


	7. Kate

**~Kate~**

* * *

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart._

The view from the window never stops amazing me. I am sitting by the window and looking at the city across the sea. Lights keep changing, people live their lives, some of them have a happy life, some of them don't. I am the one of the lucky people who found the reason to live for. And the reason is you.

My fingers are touching the bracelet you gave me as a proof of our love, as a sign that our hearts belong to each other. I can feel you. You are right next to me, yet so far away. I can't wait for the moment I will cuddle to you and let you embrace me. Everytime you put your arms around me I feel safe. The world around us is full of noises, but as long as I stay in your arms I hear only the beating of your heart.

Before I met you I didn't have anyone who would hear me out, who would take my hand and lead me through the bad times. I was alone. I have been through a lot; I made mistakes.

Now, I want to make it right. It's time to stop making mistakes and decide what kind of life I should choose. I choose you. I spent all that time waiting for that second chance, and I am not going to give it up. I finally feel like I am not alone, as if there is someone who cares about me. You are the one who asked me for the first time if I was happy. You are the first one who saw me crying and dried my tears. You stand by my side even if the others think I am wrong. You are willing to risk everything to support me and my work. You found who I really am. It is you who showed me the right way. You saved me. I will always be grateful for that. You make me a better person.

I miss your beautiful blue eyes. I want to kiss your soft lips.

I want to hear your voice, to touch your face. I wish I could hold your hand.

I miss you.

_Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

_P.S. I think that Henry's Valentine's card will be the last card I am going to write. I hope you liked Kate's and you will also like Henry's one. Thank you so much for your reveiws and lovely words. Your support really means a lot to me.  
_

_Thank you Arones for being such an autstanding beta-reader.  
_


	8. Ashley to Helen

_Next Valentine's card is from Ashley to her mommy. I guess you are curious how old Ashley was when she wrote the card. She was 10 years old. She's Helen's daughter, I am sure she was a clever girl from the early years of her life. _

* * *

**~Ashley~**

* * *

I_ never needed my mom as much as I do now._

You told me Valentine's Day is the day when people celebrate love. I've never heard of Saint Valentine before. In our library I found a book with the story about him. I fell in love with the tale. I was feeling sorry for the man who tried to save the love and who was a support for all the people who fell in love with someone. But when they locked him up, my heart broke. Tears were falling from my eyes. I felt like it was me who has been locked up.

Do you want to know why I felt like that while I was reading the story?

I felt alone.

I know you are busy, I know you have a lot of work to do, but you are my mommy and I need you. I wish you found some time to spend with me playing games or reading books. I miss you, I miss your hugs, your kisses. I miss the way you stroke my hair it makes me feel loved. I feel safe in your arms. I don't know what happened, what I did or if anything changed. We rarely have moments when we were together. Your work is swallowing you little by little.

I tried to cry the pain out. They say tears heal the spirit, but even if I cried all night, nothing happened.

You don't have time for me anymore. I know you love me, I feel your love but it's not enough. I need you here, beside me. This letter can't express how much I miss you, mommy.

You wanted me to tell you everything that bothered me, but you have never listened to me.

This is one of the reasons why I decided to write you a valentine's card. You might listen to this piece of paper. It's a little letter, but it means a lot to me. I wish this letter could bring you back to me.

I wanted to draw you a picture but I couldn't find my coloured pencils. BigGuy hid them somewhere, I am sure of it.

I love you,

_Your little angel_

* * *

P.S_. Thank you for your reviews of my story. I am really happy you like it. I would like to thank you for ideas you gave me for Ashley's and James' valentine's cards. Sammie_

_Thank you Arones for your help :)  
_


	9. James

_Thank you, Sparky, for giving me the idea for James' card. I totally forgot about him and I wouldn't write this one if you didn't tell me. James wrote this card when they, the five, were at Oxford._

_I hope you will like it. _

* * *

**~James~**

* * *

_I live my life without you and I feel blue_.

I can't sleep. It's 5 am, I am already awake and I am thinking of you. Darkness is all around me, and when I close my eyes, I can see your face. I know every curve of your face by heart. Your pure blue eyes and smiling lips are unforgettable.

I wish you were looking at me like that, I wish your smile belonged to me. I miss the smell of your long blond curly hair. Your touch makes me tremble, every single muscle shakes when your fingers brush my skin.

I fell in love with you, but I didn't tell you anything. I couldn't find the words. I made a mistake and you went away. Now I know all the words I didn't say.

Another man won your heart and soul and I had to stand aside. It broke my heart.

But there has been enough hiding of my feelings. I want you to know how I feel.

I love you.

It hurts. It hurts me more and more. Everytime you stand by me, I can hear your heart. I hear your heartbeat louder than before and it makes me sad. It pulses for someome else. Your lips kiss lips that aren't mine. I can't touch you the way he can even if I'm dying to press against you. If I cry, the tears are shed for you, because you are the one and only. You've set my heart on fire and now you are gone. I die for you, I cry for you, because you are the right one.

I can't let you go so easily; I would never forgive myself. I decided to fight for the right to love you.

If you loved me for a life time, I would give you my heart, I would promise you the heaven above.

Your Secret Sherlock Holmes

* * *

P.S. Thank you Arones, I really appreciate your help and advice you always give me.


End file.
